Adventurer Within
by LazyNinjaPiggy
Summary: Rollingthunder and his friends leave on an adventurer, but what awaits them along their travels?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As much as i hate to say it, i do not own FFXI or anything SE related. if i did, i'd be a rich mofo. Only thing i on is my character, Rollingthunder. Anyway, on with the show...thingy...!

_He sat there breathing heavily leaning against the cermet wall, his clothes torn. Cuts and bruises were placed all over his body. He was grasping his stomach trying hard to ignore the pain, but it wasn't working, He winced as he lifted his large galkan hand from his abdomen, revealing a bloody wound still gushing with his crimson blood. In His other hand he held his great katana, covered in the blood of the enemy who lay dead before him. He set his great katana aside and looked up towards the cermet ceiling. "Damnit, Glubit… please… hurry…" he whispered, then he closed his eyes_

He leaned against the wall adjacent to his bed and left out a giant yawn. "Good morning master, kupo!"

"'Morning moogle." He said, scratching his bald head. He then slowly walked toward his window and peered out into the residential area. There he saw his friend, Glubit, standing at his door.

"Mornin' Rollingthunder." Glubit said as a large smile formed around his elvaan face. "Goddamnit Glu…" he muttered, rubbing his hand down his face. Glubit laughed." I kid, I kid. So, can I come in?" Glubit asked, smirking.

"Door's open, make yourself at home." He closed his window and put his clothes on, but hesitated as he grabbed his chainmail. "Hmmm…" Said he, staring at his chainmail. "What is it master?" his moogle asked, his wings flapping rapidly. "Moogle… Remind me to get some new armor."

He put his chainmail on, but his large galkan head could barely fit through it. His moogle chuckled. "Will do, master." He made his way downstairs and into the living room, seeing Glubit sitting on the couch munching on some left over garlic crackers.

"Nice place you got here, Roll." He said, eyeing the dirty magazine on the table. "Hey, I try." Rollingthunder shrugged, plopping down onto the couch. "So why are you here so early in the morning?"

Glubit's eyes shifted from the magazine and towards Rollingthunder. "'was wondering if you'd like to go out on an adventure… y'know, like in the old days." He said as he swiped his silky white hair out of his eyes. Rollingthunder grunted. "I thought I told you I gave up on the adventuring bit." He said as he took a large bite of a garlic cracker. "C'mon man." Glubit said, punching Rollingthunder's arm. "Why don't you come? It'd be great to have the old Rollingthunder back."

Rollingthunder stared at Glubit confused. "The old Rollingthunder…?"

"Bring back the Old Rollingthunder…The Samurai…for old time's sake." Glubit said softly. Rollingthunder looked up above his fireplace where his Great Katana rest. He remembered when he first became an adventurer, but he also remembered when he became what he was renowned for. As a Samurai. Glubit got up and started out the door. "Think about it, alright?" He said, and then he closed the door behind him.

Rollingthunder sat on his couch, still staring at his great katana that hang on the wall. Not long after, he decided. "Moogle…" Rollingthunder said, grabbing his great katana off the wall.

"Yes master, kupo?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while." He said as he started out the door. "I understand, kupo." Said his moogle, his wings flapping less rapidly. "See you again, kupo!"

The door closed.


	2. And they set out

**disclaimer fun:** I thought i told you guys i don't own FFXI or SE... >

**A/N: **Cookies taste good...vely gewd...

Chuzuki: THE FINNAAALLLL COUNTDOOOWWWNNN!

**LNP:** ...oink

_

* * *

_

_He slowly turned to his companion and smiled. "Thank you, my friend. I would've been dead if it weren't for you." Said he as large smile forming across his galkan face. His companion smiled back. "You're welcome." She came and wrapped her arms around his large girth. He was kind of at a shock as to what was happening. "A… are you alright?" he asked, laying his large hand onto her shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "Anything for my brother." She said, smiling. He also smiled and lightly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, sister…"_

Gulbit leaned against the oak tree outside the residential area. He could hear Rollingthunder walking by. "Took you long enough…" He smirked. "Hmph." Rollingthunder grunted. "The life of a civilian bored me."

Glubit chuckled. "Heh, but we aren't leavin' yet." Glubit pointed towards the Auction House. "We got some old friends to meet up over there." Rollingthunder smirked."How could you round them up in such short notice?" Glubit winked at Rollingthunder. "I've actually been planning this thing for quite some time. Impressive, no?"

"No, not really."

"Oh shut up…Anyway, let's go see if they arrived yet." Glubit said running towards the Auction House. Slowly, he disappeared into the distance. Rollingthunder walked down the steps and stopped. He looked at his Great Katana in his right hand and smiled. "Feels good to be back…" he said softly, tightening his grasp on his great katana. He then jogged after Glubit as his chainmail rattled down the street.

Glubit arrived at the Auction house, and immediately saw a very familiar face. "Longtime no see, Javain." He shouted. "Eh?" He turned around to see glubit smiling greatly. "Oh, uh…Hey Glu." Javain said. "How's everything?"

"I'm good, you?"

Javain laughed. "Likewise, my friend." He said giving Glubit a hardy handshake. "So, where's Roll?"

"Over here." Rollingthunder said, standing behind Javain. "Yo, Roll! Nice to see you!" Javain exclaimed, also giving Rollingthunder a hardy handshake. "Good to see you again, Javain." Rollingthunder smiled. Glubit then slung his arms around the two and laughed. "I guess the paragons of sexellence have been restored, eh?" Together they laughed heartily, causing awkward looks to be directed towards them. Silence fell upon the Auction House. Suddenly, someone shouted, "I can see that you three are as odd as ever!"

"Sis, is that you?" Rollingthunder shouted back in response. From atop the Auction House jumped down a mithra who landed in the middle of the trio. "Hey Bro. Nice to see ya again." She smiled. "Tyoko!" Rollingthunder exclaimed as he hugged his "sister". "So Roll, how are things?"

"Being a civilian is boring." Rollingthunder laughed. "Let's just leave it at that." Tyoko giggled. "Lookin' beautiful as ever, Tyo." Grinned Javain. "Oh don't even try, Javain," Tyoko sighed, "I'm married, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know because I WASN'T INVITED TO THE WEDDING." He growled. "That wasn't my fault!" Tyoko growled back. "whatever…" Javain said under his breath. Glubit laughed as the two fought, but that resulted in a swift kick to the groin by Tyoko. Rollingthunder then exploded into laughter.

"Why don't you kick him?" Glubit coughed as he squirmed on the floor.

"Because you stink and I don't like you." She said, kicking him again.

* * *

"Damn it's cold…" said the wet mithra as she ran through the rain. She wasn't surprised though since it always rained in La Thiene Plateau. She quickly found cover under a tree and tried to dry herself off. "God, I hate the rain…" She muttered. "I guess I'll just have to wait it out." She sat on the grassy floor and leaned back onto the tree. She stared into the gray sky, and slowly, tears filled her eyes. "Why…" she whispered to herself. "Why did you have to leave me…?" Tears rolled down her face. She wiped the tears away and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Rollingthunder, Javain and Tyoko walked down the cobblestone street with Glubit limping behind them. "Hey, wait up!" Glubit yelled, trying to catch up with the group. "My god, Glu," sighed Rollingthunder, "Stop acting like you're still hurt. Plus you're s'posed to be the one who's leading." 

Glubit glared at Rollingthunder and snarled. "HAVE YOU EVER BEEN KICKED IN THE GROIN?"

"No, because I'm not careless like you." Replied Rollingthunder. Javain chuckled. "He's got a point there, Glu." Javain added, smirking. "Hmph…whatever…" Glubit barked. "Let's just go."

They arrived at the Chocobo Stables and rented four Chocobos. All together, it cost them 500 Gil. "Wow, so cheap!" Exclaimed Tyoko as she hoisted herself on top her Chocobo. "That's because you didn't pay…" Glubit muttered as he also mounted his Chocobo.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Javain raised his spear and looked at Rollingthunder. He nodded and raised his great katana, locking it with Javains. "Today, we begin our adventure!" they said in unison, and rode out into West Ronfaure.


	3. West Ronfaure

**Disclaimer: **refer to previous chapters

_

* * *

_

_"Why? Why do you have to leave?" She cried, grasping the galkan's large hand. He Smiled warmly at her and put his hand onto her head. "Because I want to protect you." She shook her head in disagreement. "Btu I don't want you to go!" tears rolled down her face. "I love you!" She dug her face into his stomach and tried to wrap her arms around his large galkan waist. He smiled again and stared into the mithra's eyes. "I'll be back." He kissed her on the forehead. "I promise." He Turned around and walked towards the Airship dock. The mithra fell to her knees and cried as he disappeared into the distance._

She opened her eyes to see the sun on the horizon slowly rising. She stretched her arms and took in a large breath of air. She purred. "Morning already? I guess I slept too long…" She leaped onto her feet and brushed the grass and dirt off her clothes. "Well, I best be going." She said to herself. She brushed her slender fingers through her hair and continued onto the trail, leading to West Ronfaure.

* * *

"So Glu," Rollingthunder said, looking back at him. "Where exactly are we headed again?"

Glubit shrugged. "I dunno. 'Was hoping someone would suggest a route."

Tyoko shot a cold glare towards Glubit. "You set up this party, and you didn't even know where we're going?" she slapped Glubit across the face.

"Well, I don't wanna be leader for now, Roll is." Said Glubit, rubbing his reddened face.

"Why me?" Rollingthunder questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"'Cause you're bald. That good enough?"

"Makes sense to me." Javain shrugged. "So Roll, where we headed?"

Rollingthunder rubbed his chin and grinned. "We'll just go where ever our journey takes us. Sounds good, no?"

Tyoko nodded. "Sounds logical. Javain, how 'bout you?"

"I agree. Going where ever our journey takes us will prove to have many surprises…" Javain smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm guessing it's decided, Roll?" Rollingthunder simply nodded.

"How come I have no say in this?" Glubit said glaring at Rollingthunder.

"Because majority wins." Tyoko laughed. She tightened the latches on her gloves and clawed at the air. "Now c'mon! Let's get going!" All of them nodded and together they rode deeper into the forest.

* * *

"So this is Ronfaure…" she said, staring at the pile of dead Orcs that lay beside the Royal Knight. "How inviting…" She walked up to the Royal Knight, her eyes still locked on the pile of Orc Carcasses. "I'm guessing this is your doing?"

The royal Knight nodded with a cheerful look on her face. "Yep! I didn't think I could take 'em, but I did!"

The mithra cocked an eyebrow. "I see…But you're a Royal Knight and these Orcs are just cannonfodder. Why are you so cheerful?"

The Royal Knight's face quickly turned to a beet red and held her arm. " Well, it's my first day here…"

"And you're a Royal Knight?" The mithra said coldly. The Royal Knight backed away. "Well… I, um…" Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you think you're being a 'lil harsh on the girl?" Said a voice from behind the mithra. The mithra jumped away and quickly turned to face a giant galka. He appeared to be three times bigger than her, and his eyes were a familiar dark brown. He sported an axe on his waist, but he didn't seem to be harmful for he had a gentle and welcoming smile on his face.

"Who are you?" she purred, her hand grasping the hilt of her dagger.

The Galka stared at her hand and walked closer to her, seeing her tighten the her grip on the dagger.

He finally said, "My name is Raginghurricane. I am here to meet with the consul who resides in the San d' Oria." He stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake.

The mithra stared at the galka and hissed. He pulled his hand away and sighed.

"So what is your name?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She cocked an eyebrow and loosened her grip on her dagger. " What business is it for you to know my name?" she snarled.

"Common courtesy, my dear." He replied. The mithra stared at the large galka, eyeing his physique again.

"My…my name is Shadowfox."

Raginghurricane's eyes narrowed. "Shadowfox? Odd name for a mithra…"

"It's an alias... I like it better." Shadowfox shot back. "Plus, Raginghurricane isn't normal either."

Raginghurricane smirked. "My real name is Dagorin."

Shadowfox's eyes widened. 'Can it be…?' she thought to herself.

"Something wrong?" Raginghurricane asked, wave his hand slightly. Shadowfox snapped back to reality and noticed the galka standing closer to her. "um…"

"What is it?"

"I…um…" her face was turning to a beet red.

"Come out with it now."

"I…can I accompany you?" she finally blurted out, her face returning to it's original color. Raginghurricane smiled and nodded in response. She smiled and turned to the Royal Knight who was still sitting there sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Shadowfox said, bowing before the weeping Knight. "You're doing a good job protecting your homeland, be proud of that."

The Knight's sobs became less frequent and she smiled at Shadowfox. "T-thank you." She said, struggling to get on her feet. She bowed and her face returned to it's perky self.

"Let us be off, my friend." Raginghurricane said, laying his hand onto her head. 'This…this is all too familiar' Shadowfox thought to herself. She shrugged, and Raginghurricane and Shadowfox went onto the trail leading to San d' Oria.


	4. And then there was this mithra

**Disclaimer:** Again, refer to other chapters. I'm too goddamn lazy to keep typing all that schtuff.

**Chuzuki:**yea...lazy bastard

**LNP:** hey, at least i'm livin' up to my name. d( '3')b

_

* * *

_

_"Why are you doing this?" He cried, parrying the great sword that attempted to find homage in his ribs. He jumped back from his attacker and readied his spear. He thrust his spear, attempting to pierce his foes abdomen, only to be parried. "I shall make you pay for taking her life!" his attacker shouted as he dug his great sword into his shoulder. He dropped his spear and said, "I…I didn't kill her…I…"He fell to the ground, his scarlet blood pooling around his shoulder._

_

* * *

_

_"Carmen, Who did this to you?" Javain cried, holding the young elvaan girl in his arms._

_"Javain… please, tell daevon…"_

_"Tell him what?" Javain whispered, brushing the hair off Carmen's face._

_"Tell him..." She began coughing up blood and it flowed down her mouth._

_"No!" Javain exclaimed, holding her tighter. "Hold on, Carmen, I beg you!"_

_"Tell Daevon that I'm sorry…I'm sorry for leaving him like this…" She said as her face became pale. Javain took her hand and held it tight. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said, "I'll tell him…I promise."_

_She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Her grip loosened and fell to the floor. Javain hugged her one last time, and laid her on the cold gravel._

_"Carmen? Carmen!" Someone shouted. It was Daevon. He came around the corner finding Javain standing over Carmen's carcass. His eye's widened and he gritted his teeth. "Javain… how could you…"_

_"Daevon…!" Javain said surprised. "It's…It's not what you-"_

_"Silence!" He bellowed, his eyes glowing a fiery red. "You shall repent for your sin!" He drew his great sword and charged toward Javain…_

"Wha..?" Javain sat up breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. He brushed his golden hair out of his eyes and rubbed the sweat off his face. "Damn…it was that dream again…" He laid his hand onto his shoulder, caressing the giant scar across his shoulder. "Damnit…if only I saved her sooner…" he whispered to himself. He then heard his tent flap open. It was Tyoko. She wore her red silk sleeping clothes. Her hair was let down and rested on her shoulders. Her eyes glow a crystal blue and held some warmth beneath them. Javain was blown away by her beauty.

"Heard you screaming, Javain…" she said softly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. You should go back to your tent and get some sleep. We leave for La Theine in the morning." he said, smiling weakly.

Tyoko sighed and wrapped her arms around Javain. "I'm worried about you, Javain…" she then fell silent. Javain's face quickly turned to a cherry red.

Many minutes passed, and Tyoko still had her arms around Javain.

"Tyo…" He whispered, lightly lifting her arms off his body. "You're married…you can't be acting like this…" He looked at Tyoko and saw that she was sleeping. He slowly laid her onto the ground and left the tent. He saw Rollingthunder standing erect, staring out into the forest.

"Did you sleep, Roll?" Javain asked, stretching his arms.

Rollingthunder shook his head. "I heard footsteps around the camp."

Javain cocked an eyebrow. "What do you suppose it could be?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to be alert. Who knows what may pop up in this forest."

Together they stood, staring into the forest for what seemed to be an eternity. Rollingthunder then broke the silence.

"Javain…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what happened twelve years ago…?"

Javain stared at Rollingthunder. His face was unmoving. "yes…" he replied bluntly. His past raced through his mind, remembering the battle that caused the death of his first love. " I tend to put the past in the back of my mind."

"I see." Rollingthunder said as he sat onto the grass floor. He staredthrough the trees branches."…The sun is rising, we should get ready to leave soon."

Javain nodded and returned to his tent. Tyoko was still asleep, her arms around his pillow. Silently, Javain grabbed his armor and lance and proceeded to walk outside to change. Before he exited the tent, he looked back at Tyoko and smiled. He continued to put his armor on until he heard rustling around a bush. He bent down to retrieve his lance and motioned for Rollingthunder. "Roll, that thing you heard earlier, I think it's back."

Rollingthunder nodded as he held the sheathe of his great katana tightly. The two stood silently, listening to the forest. Rollingthunder pointed to the tree that stood west of them. "Over there." He whispered. He motioned Javain to scare out whatever it was that hid behind the tree. Javain nodded and silently moved into position and gave a warcry. A figure jumped out and Rollingthunder grabbed it. He held the blade of his great katana to its neck.

"What are you doing snooping around?" he whispered into its ear.

Javain walked up to the grappled figure and examined it up and down. "It appears to be a mithra." He said, rubbing his chin.

The mithra purred as it tried to free itself of Rollingthunder's grasp. He tightened his grasp and said, "Go ahead, keep struggling. It'll be easier to break your neck."

The mithra fell silent and then fell limp. She was unconscious.

"I think you overdid it, Roll." Javain said, examining the mithra again. Rollingthunder sighed and slung the mithra over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Glubit stumbled out of his tent half naked with his sword in hand. "What the hell is with all the commotion?" he shouted, looking around frantically. He saw Javain and a mithra slung over Rollingthunder's shoulder.

"Oh my… I didn't know you were that kind of person, Roll." Glubit chuckled.

Tyoko crawled out of Javain's tent and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" she yawned, pulling her silk shirt over her shoulder.

Glubit's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "My god… Javain! Tyoko! Don't tell me you did…"

"Did what?" Tyoko asked as she stretched. Javain just stared blankly at Glubit.

"Oh…Oh god…But Tyo, you're married for Altana's sake!" Glubit exclaimed.

Rollingthunder shook his head and went to lay the mithra on the floor, Javain still was at a lost, and Tyoko stood and slapped the hell out of Glubit.

* * *

Raginghurricane sat beside the small fire, poking it to keep it ablaze. Shadowfox popped out of her tent and leaned on the galka's back. 

"Mornin' Shadowfox." Raginghurricane said, continuing to poke the fire.

"Mornin' Dagorin." She replied as she jumped onto his shoulders. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, causing Shadowfox to fall. "I guess I'm off to go hunting then." He stood and grabbed his axe that lay beside him. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

She smiled and nodded as he left to find their breakfast. Shadowfox sat beside the fire and started thinking to her. 'He's so much like him… can it really be him?' She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin. 'Even his name is similar to his…' Raginghurricane returned to camp with half a dozen of hares slung over his shoulder. "Wow that was fast!" Shadowfox jumped onto Raginghurricane. "Amazing!"

"Uh, yeah…" Raginghurricane said as he threw a couple of hares over the fire. He watched the hares slowly roast, until Shadowfox said, "So, where are you from?"

He stared at Shadowfox. Her face was happy, unlike the evil and menacing look she had when he met her. "I'm from the same nation you are from, Bastok."

"Wait a minute, hoe did you know where I'm fro-"

"Your accent." Raginghurricane interrupted as he flipped one of the hares. "It's different from the Windurstian or San D' Orian mithra."

"O-oh…" She sighed.

Raginghurricane placed one of the roasted hares into Shadowfox's hands." Eat up; we have a long ways ahead of us." He picked up the other hare and took a large bite out of it. Shadowfox nibbled away at her hare and glanced at Raginghurricane. He was almost done with his.

Shadowfox was full. She laid her half-eaten hare onto the ground and rubbed her stomach and laid onto the ground staring into the canopies. She took a deep breath and turned to Raginghurricane. "Dagorin…Why are you going to the consul for?"

Raginghurricane started to pack the remaining hares and extinguished the fire. "I'm going to go meet an old friend." He turned to meet eye to eye with the mithra and smiled. "and what is your reason being here?"

She smiled. "I'm an adventurer." She bounced to her feet and brushed the dirt off her back. Raginghurricane slung the bag of hares and tents over his shoulder and latched his axe onto his belt.

"Let's go, we should be at South Gate by nightfall."

They started down the trail as Shadowfox poked Raginghurricane playfully.


	5. the HybridLycans

**Disclaimer:** Refer to other chapters._

* * *

_

He brandished his scythe and held it up to his enemy. "I won't let you harm them!" he bellowed, and stood on the offensive. His enemy smirked and drew his sword. "Foolish Elvaan, do you really believe you can defeat me?" He rushed towards his enemy with his scythe held high above his head and drove a powerful blow down aimed for his enemy's head, but he was too quick. His enemy dodged his attack and forced his sword into his abdomen. In the first blow, he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his almost lifeless body. "You cannot defeat me, fool…" his enemy whispered, and he disappeared.

* * *

She woke up seeing small black eyes staring down at her. She pulled the covers over her head, shaking in fear. 

"I see you're awake." Said Rollingthunder as he pulled down the covers. "Don't be scared, mithra. You won't be harmed if you tell me what you were doing watching us."

Tears rested on the bottom of her eyes as she shakily replied, "I… I'm an adventurer. I saw food by the fire and-"

"She sounds like a thief to me…" Javain interrupted as he entered the tent.

"Let her finish, Javain." Rollingthunder said. Javain grumbled and sat beside the mithra . Rollingthunder then motioned her to continue.

"Well… I saw the food and I thought I could bring it to my companions back at camp. That's all." She said, her lip quivering.

Rollingthunder smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "Companions you say?"

She nodded and sat up. Rollingthunder started out the tent and looked back at her. "By the way, what is your name?"

"S-Sabreskye… My friends call me Sabreskye."

Rollingthunder smiled at her again and replied, "I'm Rollingthunder and the Elvaan beside you is Javain."

"Yo." Javain waved his hand and left the tent.

"You're welcome to join us for breakfast. After that, we'll take you back to your camp." Rollingthunder left the tent as well. Sabreskye smiled and followed suit. As she came outside, she saw that they were well ahead with breakfast. An elvaan in white armor with gold lining was tending to the grilled hare as a mithra wearing a burgundy and silver breastplate came, carrying with her more wood to fuel the fire. The elvaan in white turned to Sabreskye and grinned.

"G'morning Beautiful." He said, his voice sounding deep and mesmerizing. Sabreskye blushed and tried to hide her face, and the elvaan laughed. "My name is Glubit. I am the Paladin of this group."

Tyoko dropped the wood into the fire and watched as it flared around. "I'm Tyoko! I'm the White Mage of this hapless group." She said cheerfully, smiling.

"Hapless…?" Javain and Rollingthunder said in unison, both cocking a brow.

Tyoko simply nodded. "These two are Javain and Rollingthunder."

"Ah, yes. I talked with them when I awoke."

Isn't that right?" "Oh really?" Tyoko said, smirking at the two. "Then they'll happily introduce themselves again.

Rollingthunder shrugged and began to introduce himself. "I am Rollingthunder. I am a Samurai whom has come out of retirement."

"And I am Javain, Dragoon and former warrior." Javain saluted, and Sabreskye smiled.

"My name is Sabreskye, Red Mage of the HybridLycans, nice to meet all of you." She bowed respectfully before them.

"HybridLycans?" Glubit questioned, rubbing what little hair he had on his chin.

"They're a linkshell group renowned for their adventures…" Javain said, brushing his golden hair out of his eyes. "Their leader is named Ryudo and is co-run by his friend, Ryse. Both have immense power, but rarely display it anymore."

"You seem to know a lot about this linkshell." Glubit said, still rubbing his chin.

"Erm, L-let's eat breakfast now, shall we?" Javain said, his eyes shifting around from Glubit to the grilled hares.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's eat!" Glubit exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

All of them plopped down to the floor, satisfied with the meal.

"Boy, that stuff tasted wonderful!" Sabreskye smiled. "Where'd you learn to cook, Glubit?"

"Culinarian's Guild in Windurst." Glubit sighed, again rubbing his stomach. "Worth taking the time to learn, in my opinion."

Rollingthunder laughed. "For once he's right!" Everyone laughed as Glubit cursed them.

"Haha, you know we love you." Javain said as he ruffled Glubits hair. Glubit snorted and rolled his eyes. Javain grinned and stood up, stretching.

"Alright, are you ready to go back to your camp, Sabre?" Javain said as he rubbed his stomach.

Sabreskye cheerfully nodded and jumped to her feet.

"We'll be back." Rollingthunder said as he slowly lifted himself to his feet. "Oh, and Tyo."

"Yes?"

"Watch Glu."

Rollingthunder grinned at Glubit who was mumbling curses. "Well now, let's be on our way, shall we?"

Together, Sabreskye, Javain, and Rollingthunder strolled into the forest in search for Sabreskye's camp.

* * *

"Hmm…" the Red-haired hume mumbled, rubbing his chin. "She's been gone for quite some time."

"That she has." Replied the elvaan as he polished the blade of his scythe. "Why, are you worried about her, Ryudo?"

"Of course I am!" The Hume shot angrily as flames pulsated from his hand. He glared at the elvaan, trying not hold his rage inside him.

"Don't look at me like that, fool." The elvaan glared back, his grip tightening on the handle of his scythe.

"Thataru is enough, you two!" shouted the tarutaru as he jumped in between the glares. Ryudo turned away and slumped behind a tree.

"Justaru calm downy-wowny, Ryse." The tarutaru said, cautiously waddling towards the elvaan.

Ryse gritted his teeth and sighed. "I liked you better when you were a maniacal Black Mage, Devien…"

"Well too bad I'm a Samurai, now is it?" Devien said with his small hands at his side. "Now go and apologize to each other."

Ryse sighed again and brushed his fingers through his hair. He cursed under hi breath and lazily lifted himself up. He then dragged his feet towards Ryudo whom was still sitting behind the tree. "Yo, Ryu."

"What the hell do you want?" Ryudo Growled.

"Just wanted to sat that I-"

"Wait, you hear that?" Ryudo interrupted.

Ryse's Long elvaan ears twitched. "We got company…"

They both brandished their weapons band stood silent, listening to the forest and it's occupants.

"You sure this is the way to your camp?"

"Yeah, I'm sure… I think…"

Ryse and Ryudo acknowledged each other and jumped towards the dark figures.

"Look out!" one of them shouted. Ryse swung down onto the figure with great force, but was blocked by the figures lance. "Who are you?" Ryse grumbled as he stared down his enemy through the deadlock.

Ryudo lunged towards the behemoth-like figure, only to be knocked off-balance by its great katana. Ryudo caught himselfand swung at its side. He, too, was caught in a deadlock.

"We mean no harm!" It shouted as it pushed Ryudo away.

"Please! Ryudo, Ryse, Stop!"

"Sabre?" Ryudo gasped as he jumped back from the giant figure.

"These people were just escorting me back here!"

Ryudo sheathed his sword, as did the figure. Ryse pulled back from his opponent and in unison, they latched their weapons to their back. Sabreskye rushed towards Ryudo and they embraced each other.

"You got me so worried." Ryudo said, digging his face onto her shoulder.

"It's alright." She said rubbing his back. Ryse stared at the two in disgust. He turned to his opponent, and his eyes widened.

"Javain…?"

Javain grinned. "Hey Ryse. It's been a while."

Ryse examined Javain. He noticed that his overall physique changed greatly, but his hair was still that goofy bowl cut. "You've changed some, I see." Ryse said , patting Javians shoulder.

"So have you, Ryse." He said. "Most notably, your strength."

Ryse laughed and gave a cheesy grin. "Can't handle this?"

"Ryse, stop showin' off." Ryudo said, his arm around Sabreskye.

Ryse scoofed at Ryudo. "Fool…" Said he.

Then out of the bushes, Devien tumbled out with his great katana drawn. "What's going on here?" he said, bouncing left and right.

Rollingthunder laughed as he watched the tarutaru bounce around. Devien turned to Rollingthunder and gasped. "An Orc!" He screamed. The tiny tarutaru charged blindly towards Rollingthunder.

"Wait… did he just call me an Orc?" Rollingthunder fumed. He grabbed the tarutarus head and lifted him up to eye-level. "Take that back, you midget!" He growled.

Devien flailed his limbs wildly, trying to cut away at Rollingthunders torso. "Lemme go you meany-weany Orc!"

"I'm not an Orc, Damnit!"

"Dev, he's a galka." Ryse pointed out. Devien stopped flailing about for a short moment, and started again.

"Lemme go you meany-weany galka!"

"That's a little bit better…" Rollingthunder said, then he dropped the tarutaru.

"Owwie!" Devien cried, rubbing his bottom. He bounced onto his feet and sheathed his great katana. "you could've justaru setaru me down onto the ground, you know."

"Well," Rollingthunder started, " You called me an Orc, so you deserved it."

"Oh yea," Ryudo said as he turned to face Rollingthunder. "Thank you for bringing Sabre back to us."

"And sorry for ambushing you guys." Ryse added.

"No problem." Rollingthunder said, bowing before them.

Sabreskye then stood out and asked, "Would you like to stay with us at camp for a short while? Please?"

Javain looked at Rollingthunder and shrugged. "How about it Roll, shall we?"

Rollingthunder nodded. "Sure, we'll stay for a little while."

Sabre smiled, as well as the others. Together, they walked to their camp with new friends.

* * *

"So, uh…Dagorin, you know where we are, right?" Shadowfox asked, poking Raginghurricane.

Raginghurricane shook his head. "Honestly, I think we've been lost for the past hour or two."

"But we were on a trail…"

"Yes, I know that."

Shadowfox's eyes grew large and she jumped onto Raginghurricanes head. "What if something comes by and eats us?" she cried.

Raginghurricane sighed. "Calm down." He looked around and saw a small campfire in the distance.

"There." He said, pointed towards the fire. "There should be some people who could send us in the right direction."

He pulled Shadowfox with him and stood before another mithra whom sat beside a snoring Elvaan.

"Can I help you?" Asked the mithra, smiling warmly.

"Yes, can you please tell us how to get to South Gate?" he replied.

The mithra frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, can't help you there. But maybe Glubit can."

"Who?"

She pointed to the drooling elvaan whom was sleeping beside her. She slapped him with great force and he jumped up from his slumber.

"What the hell, Tyo?" he growled, wiping the saliva off the side of his mouth.

Tyoko pointed to the galka who stood before them.

"Ya?" he said, staring blankly at the galka.

"Do you know which was to South Gate?" Raginghurricane repeated.

Glubit shook his head and sighed. "Nope. I'm no good with directions. You'll have to wait until Roll and Javain."

"Excuse me?"

"Rollingthunder and Javain." Glubit repeated.

Raginghurricanes eyes widened and he smiled. "Mind if we stay here until they get back?"

"No, not at all." Tyoko smiled. Raginghurricane replied with a smile of his own and sat in front of the fire.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Raginghurricane, Warrior of Bastok." Raging hurricane said, giving the Bastokan Salute.

"I am Shadowfox. I'm a wandering Thief also from Bastok." Shadowfox said, grinning at Glubit.

"She can mug me any day…" he whispered to himself. He was promptly punched upside the head by Tyoko.

"Anyway, I'm Tyoko, a White Mage." She said, rubbing her knuckles as she glared at Glubit for the past remark.

"I'm Glubit, Paladin of San d' Oria." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Raginghurricane and Shadowfox chuckled amongst themselves as they watched the two adventurers bicker.

* * *

"So," Ryudo said, poking at the dwindling fire. "We haven't learned your guys names yet."

Rollingthunder smiled. "I'm sorry. Let us introduce ourselves."

"I am Javain, Dragoon and former Warrior." Javain said, giving the San d' Orian salute.

"I'm Rollingthunder. I've given up the civilian life to become what I'm renowned for; A Samurai." Rollingthunder said.

"You're Rollingthunder?" Devien bounced, staring at Rollingthunder. "Amazing! THE Rollingthunder, sitting in front of me! ME!" Rollingthunder gazed t the tarutaru, confused.

"You're very-wery well knon among theranks of many aspiring Samurai!" Devien just couldn't stop bouncing.

Javain nudged Rollinthunder as he whispered, "You really did make a name for yourself, eh?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm not being stalked." Rollingthunder said jokingly. They both laughed quietly as Ryudo began to introduce himself.

"Well, my name is Ryudo, as you know. I'm a Red Mage and leader of the HybridLycans."

"And I'm Ryse," he said with a menacing grin. "I am a Dark Knight and co-founder of the HybridLycans."

A sudden chill ran down Rollingthunders spine, nut he shook it off. Devien jumped up and began to introduce himself.

"I'm Devien!" he said cheerfully." I'm a Black Mage turned Samurai!" He gave a cheeky smile.

They all nodded and said "Nice to meet you."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Javain asked.

"We were headed to bastok to meet a comrade returning from Jueno." Ryudo replied as he held sabreskye in his arms. She purred seductively and both smiled.

Devien jumped onto Rollingthunder and waved his arms wildly. "How about you come with us?" he asked, arms still flailing around.

'This taru needs to lay off the sugar…Goddamn…' Rollingthunder thought to himself. He then replied, "Sure. Our group doesn't really have any set destination anyway."

Devien smiled and waddled towards Ryudo and the others to tell them the news. A smile grew on Ryudos face as Devien whispered into his ear. Ryudo then stood and clasped his hands.

"Alright, the more the merrier, as they say." Ryudo said.

"Alright then. I'll go gather my party and meet you by the outpost by La Theine Plateau, is that cool?" roll said as he grabbed his great katana beside him.

Ryudo nodded and told his group to move out.

"Come, Javain." Rollingthunder said, motioning Javain to follow him. "Let's get back to camp and be on our way."

Javain nodded and latched his lance onto his back.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what it is, but this chapter didn't seem right...oh well... R&R please! 


	6. to La Thiene

**A/N:** Yea, it'sbeen nearly a year since i last typed this thing, but meh. Compooter died on me, what could i do? . ;

Also, most of this junk is typed off of memory (lost original in school >.>)

* * *

_"You have to get out of here!" The Elvaan demanded, unsheathing his broadsword. The Galka shook his head. "What about you?" aske he, clenching his fist. "Get going, damnit!" The Elvaan shot back. The Galka stared at his Elvaan friend, hesitant as to what he should do. The Elvaan sighed. "Look, i'll be fine,just go and i'll meet up with you." The Galka nodded. "Come back in one piece, salright?" said he. He then ran down the corridor and disappeared. The Elvaan stood stoicly as the enemy slowly approached. He muttered to himself, "Damnit, why did I have to play 'Hero' now...?" He lifted his broadsword and charged at the enemy._

* * *

"So…" Tyoko whistled, "May I ask what business you have at San D 'Oria?" 

"I had some personal business to take care of at the consul, but seeing as Rollingthunder is with you, it can wait." Laughed Raginghurricane.

"You know Roll?" Glubit asked.

"We're childhood friends."

"Oh, that's nice. How about you, Shadowfox?" purred Tyoko.

Shadowfox grinned then replied, "I'm just a wandering adventurer."

"A sexy one at that…" muttered Glubit.

"Glubit!" Tyoko snapped, raising her fist ready to rain down terror upon Glubit's head.

"Aaah! Don't hurt me, I'm just stating the obvious!" Glubit cried as he crawled behind Raginghurricane for cover. Shadowfox giggled as she watched their little quarrel, but she then heard someone approach from behind.

"I told you to watch Glu, not kill him." It sighed. Shadowfox turned behind her to see another hulking Galka accompanied by a blonde-haired Elvaan.

"Roll, you're back! Thank god!" exclaimed Glubit. His joy soon ended as Tyoko drove her elbow into the back of Glubit's head.

"What took you so long, Roll?" Tyoko asked smiling as Glubit squirmed beneath her sharp elbow.

"Hey, brother." Raginghurricane interrupted as he stood to face Rollingthunder. "It's been a while."

Rollingthunder stood in shock. "Dagorin? Is that you?"

Raginghurricane smirked and Rollingthunder bursted into joy, embracing Raginghurricane. "Brother! It's nice to see you!" Rollingthunder exclaimed.

"Likewise." Raginghurricane replied. "So who is your friend?"

"I am Javain." Said Javain as he stared at Shadowfox. She blushed slightly before Javain. "And may I ask your name?"

"Ah, my name is Shadowfox." She replied.

"And I'm Raginhurricane." Added Raginghurricane.

Javain smiled and then bowed. "It's nice to meet both of you. I've got to pack, sorry for the sudden leave." As Javain left to his tent, Rollingthunder nudged Raginghurricane.

"We're about to head out, how about you join us?"

Raginghurricane happily nodded. "Sure! Where to?" He asked.

"To Bastok."

"Shadowfox sighed. "But I just came from there…"

"You mean 'we'." Raginghurricane added.

Tyoko pouted. "Aw, I was hoping to have some new traveling buddies."

"Yeah," Glubit added, "I thought I was going to have some new eye candy…"

Shadowfox turned to Glubit, then smirked. "Maybe I can come anyway."

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Raginghurricane exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her tiny body.

Glubit was also happy. "Woo! I got more eye candy!" he cheered.

Tyoko shot a cold glare at Glubit. "What the hell does that mean?" she growled. "You mean to tell me you've been staring at me this whole time?"

"Why do you think he's always following behind you?" Said Javain ashe popped out of his tent with a large bag slung over his shoulder.

Tyoko gave an ear-piercing scream. "you pervert!" She pulled out her maul and prepared to smash Glubit's head in, but she was held back by Rollingthunder.

"Now, now Tyo." Rollingthunder said, lifting the mithra to his eye level. "You've got to remember, It's Glu…"

Tyoko began to kick and scream. She even hit Rollingthunder in his ribs with her maul "But he's a perverted son of a-"

"I'm sorry!" Glubit cried, bowing before Tyoko. Still suspended in the air, she hung for a moment and promptly kicked Glubit in the face. He flew back, his nose spewing blood, and fell unconscious.

Rollingthunder stared in amazement, and released Tyoko. She straightened her breastplate and huffed. "Ogle me, will you…" She stomped off to her tent.

"Dear god…" Javain said, dropping his bag. Raginghurricane and Shadowfox were speechless as well. Rollingthunder then threw Glubit onto his shoulder. "I guess… I guess we should get going."

Javain nodded, and shouted, " Tyo! Let's go!"

She popped out of her tent, smiling innocently. "Ready!" She said happily.

Rollingthunder sighed. "You concern me, Tyo…"

* * *

"Hah!" Ryse grunted, slicing away at Ryudo. Ryudo parried Ryse's attack with ease and went in for the killing blow. He thrust his sword, aiming for Ryse's stomach, but Ryse hit his sword away with the hilt of his scythe. He spun around and swung his scythe, ready to behead Ryudo, but stopped as the tip of his scythe pricked Ryudo's neck. 

Ryudo grinned and whispered, "A little showy today, are we?"

Ryse spat to the side. "Shut it."

"Amazing!" Exclaimed the spectating Royal Knight. She applauded their performance and a smile grew on her face. "Your skills are amazing, Ryse!"

Ryse ran his fingers through his silk-like hair and smiled at the Royal Knight.

"I think Ryse is trying to impressy-wessy her." Said Devien as he plopped himself on top of a tiny boulder.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Sabreskye said dryly, resting her chin in her cupped hands.

"Hmph." Devien grunted. He rolled off the rock and waddled off. "You're such a meany-weany mithra." Said he. A Wild Rabbit hopped by him, unaware of his presence. He drew his Great Katana, which was about as big as a galka's index finger, and decided to slay the tiny animal. The rabbit finally noticed Devien, and began to hop away hastily.

"Why you…!" Devien said under his breath, and gave chase.

"What's this…?" Sabreskye said to herself as a Rabbit hopped pass her.

"Getaru back here, damn rabbit!" Devien shouted, Great Katana over his head.

"Interesting…" Muttered Sabreskye, watching Devien run after the rabbit as a source of light entertainment.

Devien had become agitated and threw his Great Katana at the rabbit, missing it. He started to sprint after the rabbit and tackled it from behind. The rabbit gave a high pitched cry as Devien wrestled it beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Shouted someone from behind. Devien turned his gigantic head and saw Rollingthunder and his crew staring at him with odd looks.

"I was chasing a rabbit."

"Ahh! A Taru!" Shouted Shadowfox and Tyoko.

"Oh dear…" Sighed Devien as he saw the two mithra running towards him. Tyoko and Shadowfox lifted Devien with ease and began to poke and hug him.

"No, my rabbit!" cried Devien, trying to escape the mithra's hold. The rabbit gave a relieved chirp and hopped away. "Nooo!"

"Aww, he's so adorable!" Tyoko said pinching Devien's cheeks. Devien cried tears of pain, not from Tyoko pinching his cheeks, but from watching his rabbit hp away.

"Who's a cute wittle taru?" Shadowfox smiled, poking Devien's large stomach.

"Okay you two, drop the taru." Roll sighed, putting his hands on the mithra's shoulders.

"But he's just so cute!" Tyoko smiled, pinching Devien's cheeks even harder.

"Roll, please… Help me!" Devien cried, wailing his arms about.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sabreskye shouted, approaching the two mithra.

"Sabreskye! Thank Altana!" Devien rejoiced, wiggling away from the mithra's grasp He fell to the ground and quickly waddled to Sabreskye, hiding behind her leg.

"So cute!" Shadowfox smiled. She attempted to take Devien again, but she was pushed back by Sabreskye.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Sabreskye growled clenching her fist.

"Who are you?" Shadowfox hissed as she laid her hand on the hilt of her dagger. The two glared angrily at each other, looking as if they were ready to tear each other apart.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Raginghurricane whispered to Rollingthunder.

Rollingthunder stood silently, rubbing his chin as he watched shadowfox and Sabreskye stare each other down. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tyoko walking towards the two mithra and decided to stop them before all hell broke loose.

"That's enough, girls." Rollingthunder sighed, but they didn't listen.

"Try something physical?" Javain suggested. Glubit awoke, smiling greatly, and raised his hand.

"I'll happily volunteer myself to do the physical part!" Rollingthunder shook his head at Glubit and Javain punched Glubit in his ribs."Ow! What was that for?"

Rollingthunder ignoredGlubit and approached the two mithra and lifted them by the collar.

"H-hey!" Sabreskye said, kicking her legs.

"What the hell?" Shadowfox cried.

" Let's try not to kill each other." Rollingthunder said calmly.

"Hmph!" Shadowfox huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Sabreskye whom hung loosely from Rollingthunder's grasp.

"Damnit Roll!" Hissed Tyoko. "I was about to bludgeon them to death."

"Rollingthunder sighed and released Shadowfox and Sabreskye from his grasp." As much as I want you to satisfy your lust for blood, I'd rather you not get it from these two."

"Yeah, satisfy your urges by beating the hell out of Glu." Javain added as he walked to the side of Rollingthunder.

"Why do I get the feeling you hate me, Javain…?" Glubit sulked, scratching the back of his head. Javain simply laughed, then kneeled down to face Devien.

"Heyo!" said Devien cheerfully. He still appeared to be in pain for he was rubbing his cherry-colored cheeks.

"Care to take us to camp?" Javain said smiling, ruffling Devien's hair.

Devien pushed Javain's hand away. "Don'taru touchy-wouchy my hair!" he squeaked.

Javain gave a slight chuckle as Devien tried to straighten his hair. He sighed and motioned Javain to follow him.

Javain nodded." Alright guys," He said, "let's get going." Rollingthunder and the others nodded and followed Javain, Raginghurricane and Shadowfox bringing up the rear.

Raginghurricane nudged Shadowfox and asked, "Are you alright?"

Shadowfox let out an aggravated sigh and clenched her fists. "What nerve!" She growled. "She has no right to talk to me like that!"

Raginghurricane laughed. He lifted his arm and slung it over Shadowfox's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Just let it go. She was just trying to protect her friend."

"I guess you have a point… but still!"

Raginghurricane rubbed the side of Shadowfox's shoulder. Shadowfox began to blus hand looked up to Raginghurricane, seeing him look down to her with a smile on his face.

"Rolling! Javain!" someone shouted from afar. Raginghurricane and Shadowfox looked ahead and saw a young hume. He was of average size with red hair, his bangs floating over his eyes.

"Ryudo!" Rollingthunder shouted in response. Ryudo ran towards Rollingthunder and Rollignthunder let out his hand. Rollingthunder looked down at him, seeing him sweating profusely. He shook Ryudo's hand and asked, "Already tired?"

Ryudo shook his head. "Nah, me and Ryse were having a friendly duel." He pointed behind him where Ryse stood talking to the Royal Knight.

Rollingthunder nodded. "So you guys ready?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ryudo panted, trying to catch his breath. "Oh yeah, lemme just pack our stuff up." He stood up straight and jogged off, tapping Ryse on the shoulder letting him kow that they were leaving. Ryse nodded and turned back to the Royal Knight.

"Apparently we're about to head out." Ryse said, brushing his silver, silk like hair behind his ear. The Royal Knight pouted and Ryse laid his hand onto her shoulder. "I believe I never caught your name."

"My name is Amemeauraphe." She said, blushing slighty.

"An appropriate name for such a beautiful woman." Ryse said moving his hand to caress her cheek.

"Ryse! Let's go!" Ryudo shouted as he ran pass. Ryse cringed.

"I must go now." He said. "Farewell!" He ran after Ryudo, joining up with the rest of the group.

Amemeauraphe sighed and held her han to her cheek. "Such a charming man." She said to her self.

"Goddamnit, Ryu." Ryse growled, clenching his fist. Ryudo simply smiled and patted Ryse on the back.

"Alrighty!" Devien said joyfully. "I'm Devien!" he waddled towards Tyoko, forgetting what she did to him, and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meetcha!"

Tyoko, overwhelmed by Deviens natural Taru cuteness, bent down and hugged him. Devien started gasping for air, flailing his arms wildly. Rollingthunder and Raginghurricane grabbed Tyoko and pulled her away. Devien fell to the breathing heavily, grasping his chest.

"Tyo." Rollingthunder said, setting her back onto the ground. "All he wanted was an introduction; I don't think he wanted to be hugged to death."

"Oh, sorry!" Said Tyoko. "My name is Tyoko."

"Much better." Devien coughed. "Hello!" Shadowfox said, waving her hand slightly, "I'm Shadowfox!"

"My name is Raginghurricane." He bowed before Devie.

"And I'm Glubit, Heir to the Kingdom of San D 'Oria!" Glubit stuck his chest out proudly, just like any typical Elvaan.Rollingthunder staggered and slapped Glubit upside the head.

"Is he really?" Devien asked curiously, scrathign his head.

"No." Rollingthunder replied bluntly.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you!" Smiled Devien.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves as well." Ryudo bowed. "I am Ryudo, the young mithra beside me is Sabreskye and-"

"And I'm Ryse." Ryse finished.

"Yay! Now we know who everyone is!" Devien clapped his hands.

"Indeed." Rollingthunder nodded. "So we ready to head out?"

Ryudo looked back to Sabreskye and Ryse. They appeared ready. Ryudo turned back to Rollingthunder and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright!" Tyoko cried, her fist in the air. "Off to Bastok!"

Devien tugged on Rollingthunder's pant leg. Rollingthunder kneeled down and Devien whispered something in his ear.

"Thataru mithra is scary-wary." He said. Rollingthunder laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He patted Devien's head and stood up. "Let's go, they seem to have left us."

Devien quickly turned around and saw that they were well ahead of them. "Hey!" he cried. "Wait for me!" He waddled as fast as he possibly could, trying to catch up with the others.

* * *

"The Airship from Jeuno is now arriving!" Shouted the guard. As the airship docked, aflood of many colorful adventurers rushed in and out of the airship. The crowd dispersed and two figures were left standing on the dock. One appeared to be an Elvaan. He stood stoicly wearing his Chaos Burgeonet, immediately revealing himself as a Dark Knight. Beside him stood a petite young hume woman, wearing what looked like Centurion Mail. She also wore a Great Katana on her belt, symbolizing her being as a Samurai. 

"Where to now, sir?" The Hume woman asked.

The Elvaan man sighed. "Tysay… I have a name you know. You don't have to call me 'sir'."

"Ah!" Tysay blushed. "I'm sorry, sir! I mean, Inu!" she couldn't believe she was making such a fool of herself.

Inu laughed and patted Tysay's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He smiled.

She too, smiled. 'What a relief' she thought to herself.

"Hah! So how about hittin' the bar, eh Tysay?" Smiled Inu, nudging her with his elbow.

Tysay's smile quickly turned to a frown. "But Inu, you know I'm a lightweight…"

Inu ignored er and grabbed her arm, pulling Tysay out of the dock and through customs. "Steaming sheep, here we come!" he said, jumping up the stairs.

"Sir, you're hurting my arm." Tysay cried, trying hard not to trip up the stairs. Inu ignored her plea and continued up the stairs leading to the Steaming Sheep. He Busted through the door, startling many customers. He found a spot for Tysay and himself at the bar and hurriedly seating himself, Tysay follwing suit.

"Um, sir…"

"Two beers please!" he shouted. The Bartender nodded and slid two mugs towards Inu and Tysay. They were filled to the brim and Inu smiled greatly.

"Inu…" Tysay said softly.

"Yes, Tysay?"

Tysay poked Inu's hand that held onto her arm. "My arm, sir… You're squeezing my arm…"

Inu quickly pulled his hand away. "Oh, sorry!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

Tysay let out a cute giggle and saw Inu's face turn red. 'This is going to be a long journey.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her mug and took a sip.


End file.
